


between silk and cedar

by TopOfTheSixes



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: (almost definite) explicit smut, Blood Kink, Fluffy as clouds, Kind of a sugar daddy au, Minor Alana Bloom/Margot Verger, daddy kink??? we'll see how it goes, god i cant tag things, more tags to be added later, more to come soon lads :), this is a work in progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:02:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28122789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TopOfTheSixes/pseuds/TopOfTheSixes
Summary: so one day will decides that hes so horny for hannibal he uses his savings to buy a bunch of expensive shirts and cologne and hannibal goes Apeshit. thats it lmao (dw the fic is much better than this shitty summary probably)
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 16
Kudos: 95





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> if youre here from one of @....hannibalsredsweater's posts on tiktok go check out her hunger games au by "anulla", thank you lorelai you wonderful queen you

Chapter 1

Will’s always had money.

Well, not always. Growing up, there were plenty of nights gone without meals, days where he didn’t see his dad at all due to his extra shifts trying to put food on the table. But since college, his side job has always paid him well and he’s got a hefty little nest egg sitting in his bank account. He paid off his house a long time ago, and what doesn’t go towards his dogs goes towards simple things, like food and gas and the occasional new flannel. And fishing gear, of course. 

But as he drove towards Hannibal’s house for his weekly therapy session, he thought. He knew the man was attracted to him, and if Will told you he wasn’t halfway head over heels for the older man he’d be lying through his teeth. He thought about how he hadn’t treated himself in a while. He could certainly afford to. Maybe a nice cologne, perhaps? Something expensive. And if Hannibal’s crazy nose managed to pick up the change in smell… well that wasn’t his fault, now was it? And if Hannibal were to notice a new shirt or two he had bought… he can’t be blamed, right?

“Hello, Will.”

“Hello, Dr. Lecter.”

As he drove to Hannibal’s house for the second time that week to pick up a case file he left last week, he admired the sway his new shirt fit his body. Silky smooth, the pitch black fabric glided across his muscles in a way that accentuated his defined arms and broad chest, while not being so tight he couldn’t breathe. His slacks showed off his ass nicely, high waisted and belted along with the tucked-in button down to highlight his slim waist. The look was completed with a navy blue knee-length wool coat, fabric soft and pliable, left open to show off his shirt and pants. Steeling himself, he got out of the car and confidently walked towards Hannibal’s front door, curls bouncing as he went.

“Hello, Will.” 

“Hello again, Dr. Lecter.” 

Hannibal’s pupils quickly dilated as he took in Will’s outfit, trying not to stare for too long as Will smirked. He had achieved his goal.

“I apologize for the mess. I was preparing dinner for tomorrow night's party, and I had expected you slightly later than this.” Said Hannibal, desperately fighting the urge to pin Will against the navy walls of his dining room.

“It’s no trouble at all, Hannibal. I was expecting some traffic but the beltway cleared up right before I got on it.” Will noted Hannibal’s staring, taking pleasure in the way his eyes drifted up and down Will’s sleek body.

“Do you need help preparing anything? I’m pretty good with a knife, if I do say so myself.” Will joked with a smirk, delighting in the dark flash in Hannibal’s eyes.

That’s when Hannibal noticed the new cologne.

A fresh, yet bold scent that was so subtly applied even Hannibal had barely even picked up on it until now. Hints of cardamom and coumarin create a sophisticated scent that has Hannibal left dumb at his own threshold, breathing in the scent of cedar and freshness and just Will that has him dizzy with arousal. 

Hannibal gives his head a quick shake to gather his thoughts and thinks for a moment.

“I could use a sous chef for this meal, if you don’t mind staying a little longer. Could you pick up that knife and start chopping vegetables for the broth?”

They work in a comfortable silence, Hannibal only stepping in to give Will a new vegetable to chop or a new instruction, and Will only interrupting when he has a question or wants the other man to explain something he’s doing to him.

“So why am I chopping up these random, almost expired vegetables from the back of your surprisingly deep fridge?” Will asks, tone almost playful.

“I will be using those to create a vegetable broth for tomorrow’s stew. I prefer to use older vegetables, so nothing goes to waste and the broth has a stronger taste, and the myriad of flavors provides a depth to the broth that cannot be replicated with fresher, less ripe ingredients. Whatever becomes unuseful beyond repair goes to the compost bin in my garden.”

“Oh.”

They settle back into their comfortable silence, Will occasionally asking questions about the stew, (Hannibal claims it’s pork, and can’t help the tinge of satisfaction he gets when Will believes it is and not the well muscled thighs of a very rude nurse practitioner who was harassing a young black man at a store) Hannibal admiring the way Will looks with his shirt slightly undone and sleeves rolled up, showing off muscled forearms. The older man breaks out the wine as they go, a nice red to pair well with the flavorful “ham” of the stew as they taste test. About an hour goes by, and Will thinks he may have to text his neighbors to let his dogs out in case he gets home late, but Hannibal then seems to deem the amount they have prepared enough, and leaves the meat to pressure cook and the vegetable broth to simmer overnight. 

As Will turns to leave, he looks over his shoulder to find Hannibal unapologetically staring at Will’s ass. A smirk falls over the younger’s face, ready to turn around and tease him for staring at him so blatantly, when he realizes he’s holding something.

“You forgot your file, Will.”

“Thank you, Dr. Lecter. I guess I lost track of the real reason I came and got swept up in the fascinating world of culinary arts.”

“It may be fascinating indeed, but you mustn't forget about your job. Franklyn has given me permission to include select notes about his and Tobias’s relationship, and I believe you’ll find the information disclosed quite useful in your investigation.”

“I appreciate it. Tell Franklyn he’s doing good work, potentially helping us catch a killer.”

“I’ll be sure to relay that to him. Good night, Will.”

“Good night, Hannibal.”

Will walked away with a smirk, knowing the effect using Hannibal’s name would cause.

It sounded like honey on his lips, flowing smooth as water down a gentle stream. As though the word “Hannibal” was invented for Will’s use, and Will’s use only.

Hannibal wouldn’t mind if Will were the only one to use his name for the rest of his time here on earth. Wishful thinking. He sighed, closed the front door to avoid the chilling Baltimore night, and got started on tomorrow’s dessert. 

As Will pulled into the extensive driveway of Hannibal’s house, he realized he was the first one there. Wearing a new red button up-silk, as he had recently been accustomed to-and a pair of slacks dark as the evening sky, along with a slate gray double breasted overcoat and golden clip in his hair, he felt certain he’d elicit at least some sort of reaction from Hannibal, no matter how small.

Knocking on the door, he barely had to wait a millisecond before Hannibal was answering, a navy blue 3 piece suit and a plain black silk tie, complimenting Will’s fiery outfit nicely. 

“Hello, Dr. Lecter.”

“Come in, Will. Dinner's almost ready, and the rest of our guests will be arriving shortly.”

Will entered with a small smile, taking off his coat and hanging it on the rack by the door. He could feel Hannibal’s gaze burning into his figure with an intensity that was welcome, but not unexpected. He’d elicited a stronger reaction than he thought. Hannibal took in the outfit, the subtle hints of gold accentuating his hair and his belt, hints of black eyeliner resting on Wills eyes, making him look like a fiery being of lust and power. Hannibal drank him in, a man dying of thirst finally given a drink of water as he basked in Will’s ethereal glow. As Will walked around the foyer, looking around as he subtly allowed the older man to stare a little longer, he waited for Hannibal to notice.

Oh, and notice Hannibal did.

The scent was subtle, but it was there. It was crisp, clean: base notes of sandalwood and honeysuckle complimented nicely with hints of lavender and chamomile. It smelled expensive and fiery, like Will had just walked out of a fireplace in a meadow. Hannibal was stopped in his tracks, the scent complimenting Will so well he lost his train of thought for a moment.

“Is something wrong, Dr. Lecter?”

“Nothing at all, Will. The cold simply shocked me for a moment. Make yourself at home.”  
Will, having succeeded in his efforts to make Hannibal’s jaw hit the floor, allowed himself a small smirk and began walking around. After Hannibal poured him a glass of white wine (the red would come later, to go with the stew) The older man went to attend to something in the kitchen and Will began browsing the extensive library on the first floor of Hannibal’s house holding a glass of the dry, tasteful wine.

Guests began filtering in, only about 15 arriving total, and Will managed to greet each one politely and settle down to have a quiet conversation in a corner with Alana, so as not to be disturbed by any more of the insufferable social higher-ups of Baltimore.

Hannibal had just finished helping the staff prepare the meal, and as he came out to greet his guests and mingle he couldn’t help but take a few moments to bask in Will’s glory.

He was a vision by the fireplace, alone swathed in warm light as Alana had left to have a conversation about symptoms of schizophrenia in children with another esteemed colleague. The red of his shirt seemed to glow in the ethereal light; his dark slacks almost shining from the glow of the silk above them. In this light, Hannibal finally noticed the shining clip in Will’s hair.

Oh.

Oh.

It was a delicate thing; shaped a feather with hints of silver at the quill and tips. Hannibal hadn’t noticed it when he came in, so he must’ve changed its position while he was assisting the staff. It held his hair half up/half down in the back, shown in its full glory as he turned to extend a polite hello to a passing socialite.

He looked radiant-a being of sun and fire and darkness and light, full of love and an unidentifiable air of personality:happiness, perhaps? Maybe wistfulness, as he watched the party flow from his perch by the fireplace? Not even a second after Hannibal’s mind had asked itself this question, Will turned to find him staring from across the room. He smirked, raising an eyebrow and beginning to walk towards him when the staff burst through the kitchen doors to serve the first course of 3, a serving of mini crab cakes topped with caramelized apple and fresh persimmon slices. “Another time, then,” screamed Will’s amused glance as he took his place at the table. Hannibal, knowing his duties as a host, stood and began reciting the menu to his esteemed guests.

“Today’s appetizer is a serving of mini crab cakes, topped with caramelized apple and fresh persimmon and a side of gruyere cheese sauce. Our main course will be a beef stew, noted with…” Hannibal recited the practiced routine with ease;remembering every course to a meal was never a trouble for him. Will leaned back in his chair, fidgeting with a salad fork and staring up at the doctor with an amused look. His eyes had a playful glimmer to them, waiting patiently to see if Hannibal would stutter, perhaps fault in his speech when he tilted his head back in a long, slow lean and closed his eyes for a fraction of a second-pick up on the almost imperceptible hints of gold shimmer around his eyelids.

Hannibal almost fell for it. He was so close to interrupting his carefully practiced speech and taking Will on the table right then and there, showing to everyone that he was his, only his, without regard to who’s watching. He recognized the game the profiler was playing at, and instead of falling into his trap he decided to set one of his own.

“Now that you all know precisely what you’re eating, I must leave you with a final warning. Nothing here… is vegetarian.” 

He draws a laugh from the crowd, and they begin to devour the delicious appetizer soaked and fried in the fat from a particularly obnoxious local gym teacher who spied on his students in the locker room. Hannibal takes a moment to savor his own delectably crafted meal, and looks up to find Will staring directly at him. He matches the youngers playful gaze with one of his own, relaying a coded message only the two of them could understand:

“Let the games begin.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i’m so sorry for the delay, i was sick yesterday and i haven’t been in The Writing Mood ™️ lately, but here’s a chapter i hope you have a lovely day 💕

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A HEFTY FUCKIN SHOUTOUT TO anulla ON AO3. GO GIVE HER HANNIGRAM HUNGER GAMES AU SOME LOVE THIS INSTANT

They snuck each other small, playful smirks throughout the night, each testing the others limit with subtle movements that would make anyone but them gasp. At one point in the meal when Will took his first bite of the dessert, he let out a small, quiet moan, indistinguishable to anyone but Dr. Lecter, and Hannibal had to grip his fork with the force of a thousand suns as Will’s head dropped backwards on his chair, eyes fluttering shut to reveal hints of gold glitter spread across his eyelids. Hannibal had noticed Will’s makeup tonight, but the revelation of the gold eyeshadow made him seem all the more like a fiery being of flame, a sun god with as much kindness in his heart as there was destruction. 

Feeling the older mans intense gaze upon his own body, Will’s eyelids fluttered open with a small smile and he instantly began devouring his dessert. Knowing Hannibal’s eyes were on him as he took another hungry bite of the rich, decadent cheesecake, he let the fork catch on his lower lip as it fell back to the plate; gleaming silver caught upon stained red lips, a combination of wine and blood cherry sauce and arousal. Looking up, he gave one last final smirk, finished his dessert in time with everyone else, and as they retreated to the study, he threw a look over his shoulder and walked confidently towards the guest bathroom.

Hannibal took the bait hook, line, and sinker. 

Back turned towards the psychiatrist, he slowly turned his head around with a curious glance as the older man stalked towards him, almost predatory in his advances. Once he had Will backed up against the wall, he leaned into the shell of Will’s ear, causing the younger man's spine to shiver with excitement. 

“That was quite the tease you were pulling out there, Mr. Graham. I just may have to punish you for it.”

“Damn, Dr. Lecter. At least buy me dinner first.” Will said with a sly chuckle, shivering with excitement at the close proximity. 

“Is that something you would like?”

“What, food?” 

“For me to buy you dinner.”

Will blinked. He hadn’t expected his plan to work this fast, nor this well, in this capacity. But he decided to take it to his advantage and poke at Hannibal’s delicate pride once more.

“All of this just for an outfit change? I’ve been spoiled.”

“You look divine tonight, Will. You’d be shocked to find how many suitors would be begging on their knees for a chance at dinner with you.”

He shuddered, taking in the sensual tone and manner of Hannibal’s words. Considered for a moment, and decided to leave him with a question.

“Would you be one of those suitors?”

Aha. So he had managed to catch HANNIBAL off guard. He recovered quickly, though, as he always did, and replied with a swift “I’ve never found myself one to beg, but I think I can make an exception.” 

Heart racing, blood rushing as he took in the heavy weight of Hannibal’s words, he considered the parameters of having the older man on his knees for him. He much preferred to be the one on his knees, in this occasion at least.

“I’ll meet you here at 6:30 tomorrow. Take me to whatever restaurant you deem fit for our first date”

Delighting in the way Hannibal’s pupils dilated at the sentence, he withdrew with a coy smile and entered the lavish bathroom.

Waiting until he heard exiting footsteps, quiet as a mouse and angry as a lion, he quickly relieved himself and washed his hands before slipping out with a small crowd and driving home, making plans for a shopping trip tomorrow.

He showed up at Victoria’s Secret around 3, a kind employee helping him pick out something she assumed to be for his girlfriend. Although, the thigh high navy blue stockings paired with the garters he was picking up from a specialty shop later in the day, were slightly bigger than that of the average woman. She also didn’t seem to notice the odd sizing of the lacy midnight black bralette. She smiled at him as he was checking out, wincing at the price of the items. He wasn’t worried, though. He knew Hannibal’s reaction would be worth any price after tonight.

He rushed back home, quickly showering and doing his makeup, and began putting on his clothes. The thigh high stockings attached snugly to the jet black leather garters, secured with a belt around his waist sitting right above the light gray, almost silver, lace covered silk boy shorts. A midnight colored lacy bralette underneath a sheer, shimmery sky blue crop top.

Hannibal was going to die.

He quickly put on the rest of his clothes; navy blue pressed slacks and a cool, titanium blue silk button down. A navy blue suit jacket to match, a final spritz of fragrance on his neck (a more woody scent this time, smelling vaguely like whiskey and smoke), and he was good to go.

He pulled up to Hannibal’s house at exactly 6:00; eyes gleaming with anticipation of the older man’s reaction to today’s outfit (and what was underneath) as well as curiosity about what restaurant they were going to. Not even a second after he knocked Hannibal was at the door, eagerly awaiting his arrival in a forest green 3 piece suit with a deep gray tie, the two of them an amalgam of greens and blues and grays like a cloudy spring forest day. 

“Eager much, Doctor Lecter?”

“I’m always eager for you, mylasmis. Come in.”

Flushing at the affectionate name, he entered the grand foyer.

“So where are you taking me tonight?”

“Telling you would ruin the surprise.”

“Everything about you is surprising.”

“Then what’s one more?” Will smirked.

“Our reservation is for 7:30 PM, so we should leave now to avoid traffic.”

“Shall we?” Will took Hannibal’s arm, surprising the older man for a moment as they entered the frigid night to walk to Hannibal’s car. 

The drive was about 50 minutes, traffic surprisingly on their side as they cruised down I-95 South towards the restaurant. They made idle chatter during the ride, the air quiet but never boring as they conversed about meaningless things, the occasional snide remark and playful jab, escalating the sexual tension between the two so high that you’d need a chainsaw to cut through it.

They arrived at 7:25, almost cutting close to late but walking in the building at just the right time. At some point between the walk from the garage and the restaurant entrance, Hannibal had taken claim of Will’s hand, the younger man flushing deeply as Hannibal quietly beamed with pride. As they sat at their table (a corner table by the window, Hannibal would settle for no less) a kindly server with a lesbian pride button on her neatly pressed apron (good to know the establishment had its priorities in order) came and greeted no sooner than they had taken their seats. 

“Hello, my name is Lorelai, I’ll be your server today. Can I get you started off with anything to drink, or are you ready to order now?”

“Yes, we’re read to order. I’ll have the Orchard Point Oysters for my first course, and my date the Wagyu Beef Consommé. I will also have the Poached Lobster Pappardelle as my entree and he will have the Cervena Venison Rack. May we also see a wine list?” 

Lorelai blinked, either not used to customers ordering this comprehensively and this politely or not used to gay couples passing through the restaurant, but she recovered quickly. 

“Of course, I’ll have that right out to you sir. Would you like a pitcher of water for the table as you wait?”

“Yes, please.”

“I’ll be right back with it.” She left them with a warm smile, still slightly dumbstruck at the polite and smart treatment from the man. Will, on the other hand, was dumbstruck for an entirely different reason.

“You ordered for me.” Hannibal smirked, the low light of the table almost hiding it from view.

“I like to think I know your tastes well enough to know what you would like. Also, I am good friends with the chef here, and I’m confident enough in their cooking capabilities that I’m certain you would enjoy anything they made.”

“How can you know my tastes? This is our first date.” Will, still dumbfounded that he was at such a fine restaurant, especially for a first date, and he didn’t even get to order his own food.

“I’ve cooked for you many times before, Will. I like to think I have some semblance of knowledge as to what your taste buds can stand.”

“But venison? Really? You’ve never even made me venison, how would you know I like it?”

“You hunt, do you not? And I’ve never taken you for one who kills just for the sake of the kill, and if you didn’t like venison then you wouldn’t hunt. Simple logic.”

Will huffed and Hannibal laughed, the two of them making idle chit chat until the waitress came back with the pitcher of ice water and a wine menu. Hannibal quickly scanned it, taking a moment before ordering a light rosé to start them off before the appetizers. She once again looked pleased at his demeanor, so easily ready and relaxed in such an otherwise intimidating and high class environment. He told her to tell the chef the wine for their meals was up to their deliberation, as they were old friends and the chef, Jasper, was well known for being the better of the two at picking wine. After all, how could a humble psychiatrist compare to the fine input of a Michelin star restaurant owner such as Jasper? 

Chuckling at the older man's self-deprecating joke, Lorelai gave Will a thumbs up and a mouthed “oh my god” as she walked away, clearly impressed with the psychiatrist's fine sensibilities.

“She likes you.” Will said with a smile, sipping at the ice cold water she placed on the table.

“I noticed. I’m afraid I’m going to have to leave her with an especially big tip tonight, as she seems to be one of the more polite servers I’ve met at restaurants such as these. Jasper may be a wonderful employer, but there’s always the one waiter or waitress who comes along with a snappish attitude or dirty look.”

Will smiled. “Oh, I’ve met my fair share. I worked as a waiter in high school at a restaurant nowhere near as fancy as this, and honestly some of my fellow servers were even worse than the customers. Then again, we were all poor, snappy teenagers, fighting for the occasional kind customer and scrapping for any tip we could get.”

Hannibal frowned slightly, sipping his water as he imagined a 17 year old Will quietly dealing with rude customers as he just tried to help his father make ends meet. 

They continued to make conversation until Lorelai brought out their appetizers, each smelling positively heavenly (as anticipated) and tasting even better. Hannibal smiled at her and she left, each diving into their appetizers the moment she was gone.

Upon the first bite of his Wagyu Consommé, Will positively moaned with pleasure at the tender meat, dissolving in his mouth like butter.

Hannibal’s heart stopped.

Will smirked, slowly letting his fork catch on his bottom lip as he had at the previous night’s dinner party, reveling in the way the older man’s eyes latched onto his every movement. He took his next bite slowly, letting out a second, smaller moan, almost akin to a whine, at the glorious sensation of meat on his tongue. 

The tension in the air was palpable; you would need a jackhammer to break through it at this point in the game.

“Is everything all right, doctor?” Will’s cheeky grin grew even wider as Hannibal’s pupils blew; almost completely black in the low light of the restaurant.

Will was playing a one sided game of cards, and Hannibal was just dealing himself in.

The older man blinked slowly, a smile licking across his face like fire as he looked Will directly in the eyes.

“Nothing at all, my darling. How is the appetizer?”

Will, much to Hannibal’s delight, flushed a deep red at the endearment, contrasting nicely with his silver makeup and blue attire. 

“It’s delicious. I guess I’ve underestimated your ability to pick out restaurants, because this is amazing.”

“I would hope it is, considering the fact that it’s almost a hundred dollars.” Hannibal took a sip from his wine, a dry white to bring out the flavors of his oysters.

Will almost choked on his next bite.

“Almost a hundred- Hannibal, really, why would you- let alone the entree- and the wine, oh my god-“

“Will, mylasmis, you know price isn’t an issue for me, correct? I brought you here for a reason, and that reason was to spoil you. Do you really think I would’ve brought you to this restaurant without the intention of spoiling you to my heart's desire?”

Oh. So Hannibal has decided to take over Will’s one-sided game of chess and stand in as a newer, unpredictable type of opponent. 

“While the idea of being spoiled to my heart's desire is quite tempting, but you’re lucky I also have something for you.” A split second of confusion crossed Hannibal’s face, and then Will started unbuttoning his shirt. 

In the dim light of the restaurant, and the angle Will was sitting at, no one would be able to see what was going on in their little corner booth. But Hannibal could see.

Hannibal could see the lacy black bralette strikingly contrast the sheer blue material it was sitting underneath. The sight of the lace catching on Will’s alabaster skin, a stark effect made to almost shimmer through the fabric of the crop top. His breath caught in his throat, all bodily functions stopped as he took in the godlike beauty that was before him. Every organ on pause, heart stopped beating, lungs stopped breathing, everything from his brain to his basic muscle memory all of a sudden forgetting how it was supposed to work as he breathed in Will, Will. The way the sheer fabric cut so close yet still flowed around soft muscles, lacy bralette a dark and enticing force from beneath the glowing, sky blue material.

Will smiled from beneath his wine glass.

Seeing their waitress approach, he quickly buttoned up his shirt as he prepared for the second course. She took their plates, smiling, and gave Will a quizzical look when Hannibal took a second responding to her asking him about the food.

“It was perfect, thank you. Please extend my compliments to Jasper for the wonderful meal, and thank you for delivering it so kindly.”

She flushed and giggled lightly at the flattery, taking their plates back to the kitchen to be washed. The moment she was gone, Will couldn’t help the ridiculous grin that spread over his face.

“Like what you see, doctor?” 

“I think I would be safe in presuming we won’t be having dessert here tonight. If you eat fast, we can be at my home by 9:30.” Will’s pupils widened at the dark tone in Hannibal’s voice, a sense of possessiveness he had never shown before. They ate quickly, finishing their food in record time, and left the restaurant after Hannibal tipped their server with a hefty 300 dollars for her troubles tonight. Leaving her speechless, they walked to the garage in a hurry, barely able to contain themselves on the walk there, let alone the hours ride back home. The second they got to the car, the older man grabbed Will by the lapels of his coat and slammed him against the passenger door of the Bentley.

“You never told me how you liked the outfit.” Will said breathily, eyes blown wide and breathing heavy as Hannibal hungrily kissed down the side of his neck. 

“I never thought it was possible to witness such beauty as yours before tonight, mylasmis.”

Will flushed for the 3rd time that evening, bringing Hannibal up for their first proper kiss.

It was hungry, insatiable-all lips and teeth and tongue clashing in hot, all consuming desire. They only pulled back when they needed air, both breathing heavily as their eyes locked, hair messy from where the others fingers ran through it. 

The next kiss was tender, less aggressive and more reminiscent of a true first kiss, all soft and exploratory and oh so good. They stayed like that for a couple moments, melting into each other’s arms pressed up against the Bentley until Will pulled back and whispered directly into Hannibal’s ear, delighting in the shiver that went up the older man’s spine.

“Take me home, Doctor Lecter.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my only motivation is your comments and @....hannibalsredsweater on tiktok so please validate me if you want more 🗣💕

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! now leave a kudos and a comment and validate my ass


End file.
